custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Orkahm (Charatidax Universe)
Turaga Orkahm is the elder of the Eastern Islands and is considered the wisest of the Charatidax Universe Turaga. History Dawn of the Universe Orkahm was brought into existence as one of the founding Turaga. He, Tahu and Vortaggen were the most respected of all the Turaga. At that point there were many Turaga. Orkahm was very wise and spoke only when he needed to. At the start, Orkahm was assigned the Central Eastern Island, by Toa Kapura. He controlled it fairly and was considered the wisest Turaga. Orkahm has kept this roll ever since. Matoran Wipeout Orkahm was displeased wth this event and focused more on finding out what had caused the catastrophe. Orkahm often spoke with Kodan, who always made him reveal his fun side which helped him through this time. He made sure that all the Matoran were remembered by the Toa and remaining three Turaga. All the others had slowly died off over the years. Orkahm knew the situation of the Universe was bad and called a meeting with the Turaga, something he hadn't needed to do for many years. They discussed the new organisation known as RUIN. This was the next threat for the Toa. RUIN-Toa War Not that long after the war's beginning, Orkahm found himself in an interrogation cell. He knew the location of Toa Kapura and the Order of Mata Nui and RUIN didn't. They wanted to know and so they tortured Orkahm. When Orkahm didn't cooperate they threatened to nuke his home island. Orkahm knew this was possible, so he lied. He said that their base was underneath the Northern Islands. Because of the small size of the Northern Islands, this was possible. Orkahm was set free. But RUIN dropped him off on the edge of Mount Valmai on Voya Nui. Orkahm fell in on purpose, trying to fool RUIN into thinking he had died. As a matter of fact, The Order of Mata Nui's base was located in the Volcano. The Lava was safe for Turaga and Toa and so he fell harmlessly through. Orkahm landed right in the central chamber at Toa Kapura's feet. The Great Toa didn't approve of Orkahm's visit and asked him why he was here. Orkahm explained, but Kapura didn't care. He grabbed Orkahm and teleported to a different location. They landed on an island. Kapura explained that the island was called Mata Nui and they had just entered and Alternate Universe. Orkahm wanted to know the purpose of this trip. Kapura explained that he wanted to show the insignificance of everyone in comparison to the Universe. Orkahm understood and they were taken back. He was placed back on his Island and vowed to speak of the Order's location to no one. Abilities and Traits Orkahm was the wisest of the Turaga and often made the decisions first. He was respected by everyone except for those above him. Orkahm's Staff of Vision allowed him to view the opinion's of those around him. He also carried a small shield on some occasions, just as a precaution. Orkahm was good at keeping secrets and stuck to his vow of staying silent about the Order of Mata Nui's location. Category:Turaga Category:Eastern Islands